High School
by Anon-100
Summary: A high school AU. Shion and Nezumi develop their relationship in a high school setting. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever serious fanfiction. I have most of the story in mind and will update whenever I can (I have Chapter 2 done and Chapter 3 is underway.) I would love if people would review. I do not own No. 6. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

It's a pretty small town. The kind that if you blink you miss it. My family has lived here since before I was born. I'm known as the 'delinquent' around here since I refuse to be like all the other stupid, brainwashed kids in my grade. Most of them are the religious, 'church every Sunday' type that never step a toe out of line; there are a few 'secret' druggies and whores but where aren't any; the 'chosen' elite are the more popular families' children, and the much, _much _smaller part of them are very smart who are always studying so they can get out of this shithole. I don't have that big of a problem of with the smarter kids, only when they talk to me like I'm an idiot.

Everyone thinks that I have no ambition and that I'm probably going to become some drug addict and die in my car. I do have a goal for my life and as impossible as it might sound I want to become a musician. When I was younger, people would always compliment me whenever I did sing. Now they say I need to get my head out of the clouds and start thinking of doing something serious. Well…they can all fuck off. I might not have many talents ‒ other than singing I'm pretty good at fighting and creating things ‒ or be the brightest ‒ I usually stay around the B-C range in all my classes ‒ but at least I'm following my dreams unlike all asswipes in this town.

* * *

Another Thursday afternoon and the bell is about to ring for dismissal. Everyone is talking about stupid shit like the hottest new celebrity and homework. I laugh to myself as I think how ridiculous and mundane all of that stuff is. None of it will matter in five years.

The bell finally rings and everyone gets up to leave. I take my time not wanting to get caught in the crowded hallways.

It's empty by the time I leave the classroom and I make my way to my locker with ease. It's quiet and so different from the constant chatter of all the other students. I sigh to myself as the feel of another day ending sets in. I reach my locker and slowly press in the code. I grab my textbooks from inside and close it gently to not break the silence.

"Come on. You know you want to." A female voice whispers in a seducing manner.

"N-no. Now please leave me alone." A male voice says timidly.

"I've never been turned down and many say I'm pretty good." She giggles.

"I already said no. Now please‒" The sound of metal being hit.

"I don't quite understand you but I refuse to be turned down by someone like you."

I turn the corner to see a girl pressed against none other than class president Shion. It's pretty hard to not know who Shion is (you're either blind or have a mental disability). He got very sick when we were in elementary school and nearly died. When he finally got better, he returned with white hair and a red scar. If it had been any other kid, he would have been bullied until he finally snapped and killed himself or all of us. Everyone treated him like his was made of glass; mostly because his mother was so well liked.

I never was friends with him per say but I never hated him either. He is extremely smart but a complete idiot when it comes to life. Most of the time, he just irritates me from how stupid he can be.

"Hey!" I call out.

The girl turns around and gives me the nasty 'fuck off' look I have ever seen. I can see Shion's face and he is beyond relieved to have someone has come to save him.

"What the fuck do you want Nezumi?" she says with venom in her voice.

"I just came to get him." I answer back coolly.

"He's kind of busy." She snaps back.

I walk up to her and grab her chin with thumb and index finger. She looks shocked at my actions and stares at me. I smirk at her.

"Now you're busy." I say before kissing her.

It a one-sided kiss from me (I guess she's too much in shock to respond). I forcibly enter her mouth with my tongue and she gasps. She tastes like cheap lipstick. I let the kiss drag for a few more seconds before pulling back and wiping my mouth.

"'Take it as payment for taking him from you." I say with a smirk on my face. "Come on, Shion."

He snaps back into reality and follows me silently. I only look back once to check if he is still following me. He is looking down as he walks and grips his books tightly in his arms. I guess he was really scared of losing his virginity (I would be too if it was to her).

We exit the school in silence. There are a few cars in the parking lot but no one around. I think it's best if people didn't see us together; it would hurt my reputation.

"Well…see ya." I say before turning to walk towards my car.

"Wait!" Sion calls.

I stop and turn enough to see him. He is still looking down but looks like he is shacking. A small ping of worry hits me. What if he goes into an attack or something and I would be held responsible?

"Um, Shion…" I say taking a step towards him.

"Wow!" his face snaps up with the stupidest smile I have ever seen. "That was amazing. You stopped her with a single kiss. Is it some kind nerve in the lips? I've never read about such thing but maybe‒"

I grab him by his shirt before he is able to finish his sentence. "Are you fucking mental?" I ask.

"No. I just have never seen anything like that before." His face and eyes are completely honest.

I push him back roughly. "You are such a idiot." I say trying to hide a laugh.

I see his face turn into angry. "N-no, I'm not!" he voices slightly shakes from all the rage he is trying to hold back.

I laugh loudly. I grab onto my sides as they begin to hurt. Shion truly is an idiot when it comes to things other than school. Does he really think that there is such a nerve the lips that can stop a person? Does he really think a kiss can do that to someone?

I'm nearly on the ground when I feel a cold, wet sensation drip down my hair. I immediately stand up straight and see Shion holding a half empty water bottle.

"Why the fuck you do that for?" I yell at him.

"I thought you were have an attack." He explains himself.

The honesty and sincerity in his voice and face are too overwhelming. He hides nothing and has no shame in that fact. This is why he irritates me so much. Even when we were little kids, he was this way. It pissed me off even then.

"You're still a moron." I say and turn to leave.

"Um, Nezumi…" he says softly.

I stop again but don't look back. I think I might beat him to a pulp if I do turn around and see another stupid smile on his face.

"Thank you for saving me back there. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." He says slowly.

I can hear the sincerity in voice and use all my power to not turn around and punch him in the face. He shouldn't be this way with people he barely knows and especially someone like me. Has he no shame?

I stand there for a few moments before continuing to walk away from him. I walk to my car and get into the driver's seat before even looking up to see if he was still standing where I left him. He wasn't. A few raindrops started to fall as I clicked on my seat beat and started to drive out of the parking lot. I sigh as I try to control my anger. I might go out this weekend to try to blow off some steam and forget my little incident with Shion.

It would be for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 2. I see I got a few reviews and a couple subscriptions. Thank you all so much! Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy and thank you! :)**

* * *

I sat down at my regular lunch table outside the school cafeteria. It was under an old dead tree near the back fence. I placed down my copy of _Hamlet_ and breathed in the fresh fall air. It felt nice and cool in my lungs and smelled like leaves. I closed my eyes as my body relaxed.

"Hey Nezumi!" a voice yelled.

I cringed. I would know that voice anywhere‒unfortunately. I opened my eyes and saw her running my way.

"What do you want Inukashi?" I snapped at her.

She was a very strange girl. No one liked her because of her loud and sarcastic attitude. She was also very tomboyish and that didn't go so well with everyone for some reason. I'm pretty sure she's a lesbian too.

She set down the armful of packaged snacks she was carrying on the table and sat in the seat in front of me. "Aw, why so harsh to your best and _only_ friend?" she said trying to sound hurt‒if she could. She laughed to herself before opening a bag of chips.

"Who said you were my friend?" I glared at her.

"The fact that I'm only the person who talks to you." She smirked biting a chip.

I rolled my eyes and started reading _Hamlet_. Shakespeare was a true genius when it came to words even though I think he had to have been a bit psychotic. If there was one thing I liked about school, it had to be when we were reading Shakespeare. While everyone would bitch and moan, I would read on my own time.

"Hey, look who's walking over here." Inukashi suddenly said. I looked over my book to see Shion walking over to us. "He must be lost or had lost his mind." Inukashi laughed.

"Probably both." I said only loud enough for her to hear.

"Hello Nezumi. Hello Inukashi." Shion greeted smiling.

"Well, if it isn't the class president. What could have possibly possessed you to grace two lowlifes like us with your presence?" Inukashi smirked at him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to sit here today." Shion answered her politely and honestly sitting down next to her.

She could see the sincerity on his face and started laughing. "You must be joking. No, seriously, where's the camera?"

"What do you want Shion?" I asked closing my book.

"I wanted to spend to time with you Nezumi." He answered me.

His respond made Inukashi laugh even harder. "Hey Nezumi, it seems like someone might have a crush on you."

"Shut up Inukashi!" I immediately said back to her.

"No need to get testy…unless someone has a crush too." She rested her chin on the back of her entwined fingers.

I rolled my eyes at her. I look at Shion to see that he had set out his lunch on table. Did he really just miss what Inukashi just said?

"What is that?" Inukashi asked giving his lunch a disgusted face.

"Stew and cherry pie." Shion answered with a small smile.

Inukashi made a face and stuck out her tongue.

"You honestly can't eat that together." I said.

"It's my favorite. You shouldn't judge something before trying it." Shion said taking out a spoon.

I scrunched my nose as he began to eat. I opened _Hamlet_ again and started to read. Everything was silent as I read and I almost forgot that Inukashi and Shion were sitting in front of me. I could only imagine how it must have felt to have seen one of Shakespeare's plays on stage. Probably not too comfortable considering most of the audience stood in a pit in front of the stage.

"Nezumi?" Shion asked.

I was brought back to reality by his voice. I looked over my book in his direction. I probably looked like I could kill someone.

"Yes Shion?" I asked through my teeth.

"Why are you reading _Hamlet_ if the assignment is already over?" he asked.

Was he really asking that question? He was probably like everyone else who bitched about having to read Shakespeare.

"Because, unlike every other uncultured brat here, I actually like Shakespeare." I answered him.

"He's just weird." Inukashi said adding in her own answer.

"I think it's admirable. I might try reading it again for fun." Shion said.

Inukashi gave him a face. "There's no point in wasting your time."

"I don't think it's wasting time. Nezumi doing something he likes so it's it more like a pleasure." Shion smiled.

"Whatever." Inukashi said as she opened a can of soda. "Oh! I almost forgot there's a show tomorrow at Rikiga's. Just thought you might like to know." She said to me.

"Maybe; if I have nothing to do tomorrow then sure." I replied.

"A show?" Shion asked.

"A gig." Inukashi said but he still looked confused. "A concert you idiot! Damn, for a straight-A student you don't know anything."

"Can't argue there." I said smirking at her comment.

"N-no I'm not and I already told you so yesterday Nezumi. I've just never been to concert before." Shion said staring down.

The fact that he looked down pissed me off. He looked so innocent. I can't fucking stand him.

I stood up and starting walking away. I needed to put as much distance between me and that _airhead._ How can he act like that with everyone?

I hear the sound of someone getting up and Inukashi's voice but I can't make out what she said. She probably stopped Shion knowing that I would pound his face in if he got near me. I can't stand his complete openness with people.

I walk through the halls and up stairs until I'm on the roof. No one supposed to be up here but none of the teachers ever check so it really doesn't matter. The air is colder and a bit stronger three stories up. It feels great as it gently bites my skin. I close my eyes and breathe it in. The smell of leaves isn't in the wind this time; it just smells cold. I open my eyes and walk over to the railing. I just stare out into the horizon until I hear the bell ring.

School has ended and I'm on my way to my locker to pick up a few books for the weekend. Again, the hallways are empty and quiet. The only sounds are my footsteps. I reach my locker and quickly take what I need and close it.

"Nezumi!" someone calls.

I turn towards it direction and see Shion running towards me. I've had time to cool off since lunchtime so I won't hit him unless he does something stupid.

"Twice in one day. This really is an honor." I say smirking.

"Stop that. I wanted to ask you something." He said as he reached me.

"What? The exit is that way." I pointed behind him.

"Nezumi please; I'm serious."

I looked at him and saw that he was. His face wasn't his usually blankness. He looked like he was focusing on something. I decided to give him a chance.

"Well, what it is you wanted to ask me?"

"I want to go to the concert with you tomorrow."

"No." I said immediately back walking past him.

"Why not?" he asked trying to keep up with me.

"Do you have any idea what kind of concert it is?" I stopped to stare him straight in the eye.

"Well…um…"he stuttered to find an answer.

"If you think its hippie-_Woodstock_ shit, then you're wrong." I said walking again.

"Then what kind of concert is it?" he asked jogging next to me.

Rikiga always had different kind of local bands play. Most of them were metal punk kids with band names like _We're the Living Dead_ or _Run, Fuckers!_ to sound cool or scary. Very few were actually good. Many were just posers and fakes who thought they had talent.

I think what to tell Shion. I really don't want him to come with me because I would be saving his ass the whole time.

"The kind of concert where they sacrifice chickens and rip _Bibles_ in half on stage." I said wiggling my fingers and smiling like a madman.

"Really?' Shion looked a little too excited.

"You honestly believed me. Fuck, you're so gullible."

"Then what kind of concerts are they?"

"Mosh pit type of shit."

"What's a 'mosh pit'?" he tries out the word.

"Where people push and slam into each other. You'll probably die in the first five seconds."

"No I wouldn't. I know how to defend myself."

I had to stop and stare at him before laughing. He really doesn't know how serious a mosh pit can be; how many people get hurt and hospitalized. He is the kind of kid who has no business being there. They would eat him alive and spit him out just to chew on him again.

I hear the sound of him going through his book bag and remember what he did yesterday. I stop laughing just as he finishes opening his water bottle.

"That's not necessary. I'm fine now." I say trying to control my laugh.

"So can I go with you tomorrow?"

"No Shion. You would just be a deadweight for me to carry around." I start walking again.

"Please Nezumi. I promise you won't have to watch me."

I stop and think for a moment. He used to do sports back in middle school and stuff like that so he can't be completely helpless. He should be used to taking a hit at least.

"Fine." I finally say.

"Really?" He smiles.

"But I'm not helping you if you get caught in fight." I add quickly.

"I promise you won't have to worry about me."

He's smiling ear to ear and his eyes are full of excitement: the true face of an idiot.

"I'll be at your house around 6 so don't keep me waiting."

"Okay. I promise. Thank you Nezumi."

I nod quickly before exiting the school. Shion doesn't follow me and I'm perfectly fine with that. The air is colder now than at lunch and I pull my scarf over my mouth and nose. The parking lot is again almost completely empty and I walk to my car. Once inside I turn on the heater and wait until it fills the car with warm air.

"What did I get myself into?" I say out loud to myself.

Bring Shion tomorrow is going to be pain. I should have just told him no and pretended I didn't hear a single thing he said afterward. He's going to get seriously hurt tomorrow and everyone would probably think I beat the living shit out of him. Another detail to add to my 'delinquent' profile: I'm the asshole who beat up poor Shion for no reason.

"Fucking great." I say before backing up and pulling out of the parking lot.

Tomorrow and next week are going to be a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah! Hello, here is chapter 3. I'm uploading it super late and I'm really sorry. It just have been a busy week with little time to write and I really wanted to finish it today. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are always welcome. You guys have no idea how happy your reviews make me. :)**

**Belinda:**

**I never meant to "insult" Inukashi. 1) There's nothing wrong with being a lesbian. 2) I fucking love her too. She has to be one of my favorite female characters ever. 3) I was just saying it for creative purposes. I have no intentions of going into her sexual orientation. 4) What if Atsuko Asano had made her a lesbian in the novel?**

**I will not apologize for art because I did not "insult" anyone. Do I appreciate your review? Yes. Thank you and have a nice day.**

* * *

It's around three in the afternoon when I finally woke up. I'm not one to usually sleep in during Saturdays but with today and last week I needed as much sleep as possible.

My room is dark. I keep the single window closed and covered with a dark blanket. Other than my bed, there's a desk, dresser, and four bookshelves. Two stand on either side of the closet door which is in the middle on the wall opposite to where my desk and bed are together (my bed between the wall and desk). The other two bookshelves are on the other two walls of my room facing each other. They are all overflowing to the floor with books.

My parents aren't usually around being that they are the only two people in this town that travel for their job. I don't mind being alone. I've learned to like it. It gives one a lot of time to think and sleep in peace.

I roll off my bed and stretch as I remember I have to pick Shion at 6. I know where he lives being that the town is so small and that I was forced to one of his birthday parties as a kid. He only lives with his mother ‒ Karan ‒ and I don't know what happened to his father. I'm not worried of getting lost on my way to his house.

I decide the first thing to do is to try to tidy up my car a bit. There's a lot of paper and metal scarps in the back. I also usually keep an extra set of clothes somewhere. I think Shion would be mortified to see such a mess.

I walk out of my room, down the stairs, and out the front door. My car isn't new but it isn't so old either. It's a dark blue 1990 Toyota Celica. My dad got it for me as a birthday present. It works so that's what matters. I open the back and start separating between paper and metal into different bags. It doesn't take long before it looks decent. His Majesty should be able to tolerate it.

After I'm finished, I go take a shower and get dressed. I put on a baggy yellow shirt and jeans before I go back downstairs to have something to eat before I go. Once I'm finished eating some leftover soup I grab my leather jacket and scarf and head out to go pick up Shion.

I have no idea what to except for tonight. I thinking Shion will be scared out of his mind and never speak to me again and I'm perfectly fine that. Another is that he could get seriously hurt and I would blamed as the asshole that put 'poor innocent' Shion in danger and this one I'm not too cool with.

I pull up to Shion's house and decide to go knock on the door rather than honk until he comes out. I park my car and start walking to the door. I give two steady knock before the door is open. His mother is the one that answers.

"Hello there Nezumi. Well this is a surpise." She smiles as she greets me.

I feel very awkward having to speak to her. I only spoke to her a couple of times when I was child.

"Hello Ms. K," everyone calls her that; "I came to pick up Shion."

"Oh, he's very excited to be going with you. I'm happy that he feeling excited for something." She smiles but her eyes look sad. I decide it's not my business to ask.

"Is he almost ready?" I ask.

Karan is about to answer me when her son pops up behind her.

"Hey Nezumi! Sorry to keep you waiting. I was looking for my coat." He explains. He has a stupid smile on his face so I quickly turn around saying my goodbyes to his mother.

I'm back inside my car as I see Shion kiss his mother on the forehead and wave goodbye. She waves back at him.

"Put on your seat beat." I say as he enters the passenger's seat.

"Ah, almost forgot." He says.

I hold back a sigh. He really is an idiot.

He waves one more time at his mother before I start driving. It doesn't take much time until we are out of our small town.

"Where are we going?" Shion asks.

"Rikiga's is at the next town over." I answer looking forward.

"Does it take much time?" his next question comes.

"About an hour-and-a-half." I reply.

"Is it a very big venue? What kind of person is Rikiga? Is Inukashi going?"

"Shut up! Damn it!" I yell turning to glare at him.

He quickly stops talking and looks down at his hands. He looks like a little kid doing that and it actually makes me feel bad for yelling at him. He just looks so defenseless and vulnerable it's pitiful.

I sigh getting my angry under control. "One question at a time Shion."

"Is Rikiga's place big?" he asks after a few seconds.

"It can fit a little over a hundred people so you'll have to be careful." I answer in a calm tone.

"Is he a good person?"

I laugh. "As good as they come." I say sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic? Please just answer honestly."

I smirk. "Fine; Rikiga is a slimy old weasel and should be arrested for letting kids our age enter his place of business. He really is just an alcoholic scumbag."

"Nezumi! You shouldn't be so mean. I'm sure he has many good qualities." He defends the man he doesn't even know.

"Yeah, like his ability to sneak women and drugs under cops' noses." I laugh again.

"Stop it!" he yells.

"Well it's the fucking truth! What do you want to hear? A lie? You told me to answer honestly and I did so don't give me this shit." I glare at him quickly.

"I-I guess you're right. I did tell you to answer truthfully." He looks like a little kid again. I'm about to say something when he look back to me. "But I'm still going to give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure he has some good in him."

"Fine. Waste your time." I say.

"I will." He smiles.

His respond makes me laugh. "Oh, so the Prince knows how to use sarcasm."

"N-no! I-I w-was just…" he stutters.

"Relax Shion, damn." I laugh.

"Sorry. So is Inukashi going?" he asks.

It's almost amazing how he can change so quickly. I hold back my laugh as I try to answer him.

"Hell if I know."

"I hope we see her there. I think she's a very unique person." Once again I don't have to look at him to know has his stupid smile on his face.

"You don't know her too well."

"Well, as I become friends with you, I'll become friends with her."

The rest of the ride is just him asking me question after question. I don't know how I didn't just open his door and kick him out onto the highway. I did yell at him a few times and he would apologize over and over.

Before long, we reached Rikiga's place. It was pretty packed (there was band playing tonight that a lot of people have been waiting for). I parked my car in the back planning to enter through Rikiga's office then the jam-packed front.

"We have arrived your Majesty." I tease as I park the car.

"Wow! There are so many people." He says as he steps out of the car.

"What did you except?" I ask as I close my door.

I lead Shion to the back entrance of Rikiga's club. The back door is usually if not always locked but I know where Rikiga keeps a hidden key. I search the side of the door before I feel cold metal under my fingers. I unlock the door and walking in with Shion following behind me.

It's a narrow short hallway with two doors ‒ one is Rikiga's office and the other is a private bathroom ‒ that eventually leads to the back of the bar and main hall.

There are a few minutes before the show starts so I decide to wait in Rikiga's office until then. The door to his office is a plain, dark wood door that has the word 'MANAGER' in big, black letters. I turn the knock and enter without knocking.

"'N-Nezumi, are you sure we should be in here? I don't see how a band can play in such a small room." Shion says standing in the doorway.

"Good observation. You might not be as dumb as I think you are." I say as I sit down on the single worn-out couch.

"Nezumi! I'm being serious." Shion says nervously.

"Just relax. Honestly, you're too serious."

He takes a step forward and enters Rikiga's office cautiously. Rikiga's office isn't too big. It can keep a desk, a couple filing cabinets, and a couch with enough space to walk around.

"Where can that damn band be?" a loud masculine voice yells.

Shion jumps at the voice. I just make myself more comfortable on the couch as I wait for the voice's owner to appear. It's a few second before Rikiga is in the doorway with the biggest look of surprise on his face.

"Eve, what are you doing here? And who the hell is he?" Rikiga asks pointing at Shion.

"A 'hello' would be nice." I say standing up. "This is your newest customer, Shion."

"Shion?" Rikiga says. "Are you Karan's son?"

"You know my mother?" Shion asks.

"I used to go to school with her. Wow, it's amazing how the years have passed." Rikiga says sitting down behind his desk and pulling out a bottle and cup from a drawer.

I make a face and a gagging sound. "Sentimentally pussy."

"You wouldn't be saying that in ten years." Rikiga says.

"We'll see." I say back challengingly.

"How is Karan, Shion?" Rikiga asks with an unusually soft tone.

"She's well. She owns a bakery in our town. You should visit us sometime. She would love to see some of her old friends." Shion answers with a 100-watt smile.

I can't stand the atmosphere and decides it time to get out. "Well, see you later old weasel. Give my regards to your latest whore." I say exiting Rikiga's office.

"You better watch that mouth of yours Eve. Goodbye Shion. Give my hellos to your mother and enjoy the show." Rikiga's tone becomes softer when he speaks to Shion.

"I will and thank you." Shion says following me.

I can hear the sound of the crowd get louder as we walk closer to the main hall. I'm planning on pushing through the crowd to sit on the second floor seats which are regularly empty. I'll let Shion do whatever he wants once we're in the crowd.

"Nezumi, why did Rikiga call you 'Eve'?" Shion asks.

"It's nickname." I answer him.

"How did you get it?"

I stop walking and strike a pose. "Because I'm so damn beautiful. Rikiga would love if I came to work here when I'm old enough."

Shion ponders over my answer for a few seconds. "You really are beautiful now that I think about it."

His answer catches me off guard. What was he saying? I know that he is extremely honest but to actually tell me I'm beautiful is being just too frank.

"You shouldn't say shit like that so easily." I say starting to walk again.

I can hear Shion trying to tell me something but I ignore him. I quicken my pace until I reached the end of the hallway and at the back of the bar. Shion bumps into me as I suddenly stop and look over the crowd for way to the second floor.

"Nezumi?" Shion asks.

I ignore him and start walking. I can hear Shion calling my name over and over. A band starts to come on stage. They're front man starts talking to the crowd getting everyone pumped up and jumping. I push through as people bump into me and step on my feet.

"Nezumi! Nezumi!" Shion continues to call.

The band starts to play. I can barely hear Shion's voice anymore. I decide to check to see if he is still following me. I turn around just in time to see him get elbowed in the face.

"Shit." I curse under my breath.

I push back towards Shion as fast as I can as everyone starts to jumps. I see him on floor and grab him by his sleeve. I drag him onto his feet and into the bathroom. No one is ever in the dirty restroom unless they're getting high. No one is in at the moment. I let him go as soon as we are in the door.

"Ow." He complains rubbing his cheek.

"Let me see." I say pushing his face up with my forefinger and thumb under his chin.

His cheek is red and bit swollen. I'm just grateful his nose didn't get broken or he had gotten a black eye. I turn from him and wet a paper towel.

"Here." I hand it to him.

"Thanks." He says placing it on his cheek.

"What were fucking thinking following me?" I ask.

"I wanted to be with you." He answers.

Once again, his answer catches me off guard. His honesty is just too overwhelming. He always keeps his guard down leaving himself exposed to everything.

"You're an idiot." I say turning away from him.

"I'm sorry." Shion half whispers.

I turn back to face him. "For what?"

"I told you wouldn't have to look after me." He says a little louder than before.

I sigh loudly. Really? "Don't worry about it Shion. All that matters is that you weren't seriously hurt. I don't know what I would have told your mother if I brought you home with a black eye."

"Really?" Shion smiles at me.

"Yeah. As long as you're in one piece." I sigh again.

We stay in the bathroom for the rest of the night. Shion would ask me questions or give comments on lyrics he didn't understand. I would try to answer him or I would just laugh at him. He always needed an answer. Sometimes music was just music and words just meant what they meant.

It wasn't until one-thirty in the morning that everyone starts leaving. We ran into Inukashi on the way out and Shion forces me to give her a ride home. She lives on a small farm in the outskirts of our town. Her parents raised hunting dogs for shows and some of local huntsmen. It was pretty good business being that her parents are considered some of the best in the country.

For being nearly two in the morning, Inukashi and Shion were talking the whole ride back. It was mostly nonsense and Inukashi making fun of Shion without him really knowing. I would either agree with her or yell at them for being too loud.

It is a little pass two-thirty when we finally reach Inukashi's house. I'm too tired to keep driving and insist I stay the night. Inukashi first yells at me but I remind her she owes me for driving her home.

"Fine you sneaky rat!" she yells as she unlocks her front door.

I smirk to myself and enter. Shion follows quietly behind.

Inukashi's house is pretty big. It's a two story house with four rooms. I've stayed here enough times to know where the guest bedroom is. It's on the second floor next to her parent's office. There is a single queen-size bed with simple white and black color scheme.

I walk into the room and fall onto the bed.

"You should call your mom and let her know you aren't coming home tonight." I say to Shion.

"She already knows. I told her that before I left." Shion says.

I sit up on the bed and start taking my jacket off. Inukashi then walks in with blankets and a change of clothes for both Shion and I.

"Here you leeches." Inukashi says throwing the blankets and clothes on the bed.

"Aw. Why so mean?" I say with an innocent tone.

"Fuck off Nezumi." She says leaving.

"Goodnight to you too sweetheart." I say.

In the doorway Inukashi gives me the finger and leaves.

"You should be nicer to her, Nezumi. She did let us stay here for the night." Shion says sorting through what Inukashi brought us.

"You won't get anywhere being nice to her." I say.

Shion just rolls his eyes and starts to change. I wasn't staring at him changing but when I saw the stripe of red around his body it was difficult not to look at him. I thought his scar was only on his cheek and neck; to see it all around his body was bit intense. I gasped which caused him to turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have gone to the bathroom." He says blushing slightly.

"Is that scar from when you were sick?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. The doctors say it's only on my skin though. I actually really hate it."

The last part of his answer shocks me a little. He must have been super self-conscious‒even when we were kids.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it. It marks you as a survivor and you should be proud of that." I say.

Shion gives me a smile and a small nod. I take my clothes and go change in the bathroom. When I come back, he is already asleep under the covers. I sit on the edge of the bed and look at him. There really must be so much more to him than just his smiling face and intelligence. I can't imagine how it must have felt to be him growing up; first getting so sick I might die and then having to live looking so different. I lay down on the bed not bothering to get under the comforter. I grab one of the blankets Inukashi gave us and turn so that my back is facing Shion. There's more to this boy than meets the eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Its summer and I have a lot of time on my hands and get lazy. Keep me motivated and on track with reviews. Enjoy (9 pages guys!). :)**

******I was thinking of taking out the first part but just decided 'fuck it!'**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Shion shaking me awake yelling something about breakfast. I pushed him away from me along with a line of profanities. He just told me I shouldn't use that type of language and that I should hurry before breakfast got cold.

Inukashi's parents were as cool as parents could get. They are very laidback and act a lot like teenagers themselves; the only time I ever saw them worked up was when it came to their dogs. They liked me enough me too. They believe that children should learn from experience so they allow their daughter to do as she pleases as long as she stays out of legal trouble. I commend them for their parenting style.

When I walk into the kitchen, they greet me with a warm 'good morning' and a plate of hot food. Inukashi is leaving the table as I'm sitting down.

"Good morning sweetheart." I greet her with a smile.

"Good morning fuckhead." She says back to me with the same mocking smile I gave her.

"Enough you two." Shion says sitting next to me.

Inukashi and I both give the same annoyed 'tch' before continuing what we were going to do.

There are a few quiet moments as I begin to eat. Inukashi's parents join as at the table. They ask Shion a few questions being that they have never had the boy in their house before. He answers them sincerely with a smile. I look away from him before I puke up my breakfast. Inukashi comes back carry something in a blanket and a bottle. She sits down next to Shion and uncovers what she is holding.

"A puppy!" Shion squeals like a child.

Inukashi is holding a small tan colored puppy in her arms. He is probably a few days old because his eyes are still closed.

"Cute, isn't he?" Inukashi's mother says proudly.

"Adorable. May I hold him?" Shion asks Inukashi.

"You have to be careful." Inukashi says.

She cautiously places the puppy in Shion's arms. He grabs the puppy firmly without hurting it. Inukashi then proceeds to feed it with the bottle she was holding.

It doesn't take long for Shion to offer his help. Inukashi's parents jump at the offer and after dishes are washed we are outside washing dogs. I sit in the shade as I watch Shion and Inukashi work. It takes most of the day being that all the dogs are big breeds. Inukashi would bitch at me every other dog for not helping. Shion seemed to be enjoying himself and the dogs seemed to like him too. It's late in the afternoon when we finally leave Inukashi's house. Shion promises to come back soon and help again. Inukashi's parents are thrilled.

"Today was fun." Shion says as we start driving back to his house.

"If you like washing dogs, then you can say it was." I say back.

"I like them. The dogs are all so sweet. It's too bad my mom is allergic or I would have as many dogs as Inukashi does. I like her parents too. They're honest, hardworking people."

"I can't argue there." I agree. Inukashi's parents have almost become like a second family to me.

Shion gives me a big smile.

It doesn't take long for us to reach Shion's house.

"Thank you Nezumi. I had a nice time this weekend." Shion says as I stop in front of his house.

"Think nothing of it but don't expect me to do this again." I say with glare.

Shion just smiles. "I wouldn't dream of it. See you tomorrow." He says closing his door.

I wait until Shion enters his house before going home.

It's not late but I'm tried. I get home and quickly make a small pot of soup. My parents called while I was away to say they would be gone for few more week. I go upstairs and take a shower before heading to my room. I grab a random book on my way to my bed. I let myself sink into the mattress before I start reading. I read for about an hour before sleep becomes too overbearing. My last thoughts are of Shion. He is still as strange as ever. He is still ghostlike and yet so prominent. I still don't know why I agreed to take him with me. God, I'm an idiot! Hopefully this will all blow over and become a far-away memory. Come tomorrow we'll be back to our regular lives. He'll be the straight-A class president who everyone admires and I'll be the town's least likely to live pass twenty.

The week starts the way I least wanted it to. Somehow, Shion now considers us 'friends.' He just started walking next to me out of nowhere, greeted me as if he had every day. I noticed people staring at us. He didn't seem to. It just got worse after that. Unlike last week when he joined Inukashi and me during lunch, he was already sitting at our table when we arrived, huge smile and all. At the end of the day, he walked with me outside asking about my day. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad but there were too many people around.

The week continues that way. At first it is too overwhelming. Inukashi had to stop me at one point before I tackled Shion down and killed him. After a while, all his talking and questioning became background sound. I was even able to start reading during lunch while he just babbled on and on with Inukashi.

Other students continued to stare at us as well. I noticed this from day one. Shion seemed to be completely oblivious to all the strange faces our fellow classmates gave us. I wasn't surprised really. What was the star child doing with the soon-to-be deadbeat? I would let people watch as long as they didn't start talking shit. I was used to getting all kinds of unfriendly looks.

It's Friday (the most sacred day of the week if you ask me). With the week being over I would think Shion would give me a break from his constant presence but he is already sitting at my regular lunch table with Inukashi. I sigh and walk up to the table as slowly as possible.

"Hello Nezumi! How was your English test?" Shion asks as I sit down.

"Easy as cake." I answer him. English had to be my best subject.

"Cocky." Inukashi smirks.

"Says the one who was trying to cheat." I smirk back.

Inukashi tries thinking of a smart comeback but she just sticks her tongue out at me and a 'fuck you.' I give a triumphant laugh.

Lunch goes as it had for the past week. I would never admit but I had almost gotten used to it even if it had only been a week.

"Shion!" a female voice calls. She sounds a bit angry.

We all look up to see vice-president Safu walking towards us. She looks pissed.

Safu has to the most intelligent girl I have ever met. She has been best friends with Shion since before he got sick. She is president of nearly all the school's clubs. She takes no bullshit from anyone and I really like that about her. As for her looks, I've seen better. She dresses like a grandmother and is way too pushy.

"Safu, what are you doing here?" Shion asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Safu practically yells at him.

"What for? We don't have any club meetings." Shion says unfazed.

Safu's face is that of surprised. "It's Friday! Don't you remember what we always do on Fridays?"

Shion thinks for a moment. "Ah, it's our movie night. I completely forgot."

Safu's face turns stunned and then angry. She takes Shion by his wrist and pulls him away. He tries telling her to stop but it's no use – hell has no fury like a woman's scorn.

I laugh. This is really makes up for all of Shion's annoyances this week.

"I just have to hear what she says to him. Keep my seat warm, 'kay?" I say to Inukashi.

"You're such an asshole." Inukashi sticks out her tongue again.

I bow and walk in the same direction Safu and Shion did. They didn't go far. Just behind the cafeteria. I stop at the corner so they don't see me.

"How can you forget, Shion? We've had this tradition since we were little kids." Safu says exhaust.

"I'm sorry." Shion apologizes, "I've just had a lot on my mind recently."

Safu sighs. "Like what? Like you said you haven't had any club meeting and even if it is our senior year it is only starting."

"I know. It's just-I've-I can't-"Shion stumbles to find words.

"Is it about what I said?"

"No!" Shion answers back immediately. Now this I have to hear.

"I know how it must be weird for you but I really do mean what I said. I really do love you Shion, and more than a friend." Safu says.

"I-I know that. I understand it's just…you know I don't feel the same way. You know I have feels for someone else." Shion says.

"I know."

"So…can we cancel movie night just for tonight?" Shion asks.

"Yeah." Safu sounds sad. "But you owe me double next week." Her voice picks up a little.

There the sound of someone getting punched.

"Ow! Okay, fine, just don't hit me. That hurt!" Shion says.

Safu gives a small laugh. "That's what you get for not taking boxing classes with me. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Shion replies.

I take that as my cue to leave and push off against the wall to walk away. I decide I don't want to go back to the lunch table and head to the roof. I need to analyze what I just heard.

On the roof I sit against the railing and look up at the sky. It's pretty clear for a fall day.

I think about Shion and Safu's conversation. Everyone knew that they were close; you could consider them unrelated siblings. Without a doubt they loved each other but now their love was unequal, too different types. Safu loves Shion romantically while Shion has romantic feelings for someone else. It really isn't all that strange. In a small town like this it isn't so bizarre that best friends eventually get married.

The thing that got me was that Shion likes someone else. It isn't that I'm jealous. It's more like I'm interested. I doubt the boy knows anything about love or sex. I doubt he had ever read a romantic book because he wanted to. We read _Romeo and Juliet _in the ninth grade because it was required. I doubt he would have picked it because he was simply curious and had an actual interest in Shakespeare. Shion is just a lost cause with other things other than Calculus and Psychology.

I sigh and stretch as I hear the bell ring. A few more classes and then I get to go home.

"Shit." I curse under my breath.

The sky was absolutely clear during lunch and the weather cast had said nothing about rain but it was raining now. It wasn't a major storm but it was still raining hard enough that you would get wet whether you ran or not.

I lean against wall and decide to wait until it clears up a little.

"Hey there Nezumi." A voice calls.

I see Shion walking towards me. He has his usual smile even though he is carrying three large textbooks.

I give him a quick nod to let him know I acknowledge his presence.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks.

I give him an annoyed 'tch'. "I don't know if you've noticed but it's raining cats and dogs outside."

"Ah, that makes sense." He says. He drops his books next to me to dig through his backpack. It takes him a minute but he finds what he is searching for. "I have an umbrella. I'll trade you a semi-dry walk to your car if you give me a ride home."

I almost wanted to laugh. Here Shion was making deals. "Okay then." I say standing up. "But not to your house. I have to drive all the way down south just to come back up again and I'm not doing that in this weather."

"Okay. Just let me tell my mom real quick."

He takes out his cell phone and calls his mother. It doesn't take him long which is a little surprising. I expected him to tell her over and over how much he loved her and how he'll miss her for a night.

We're standing outside now. It really should be raining cats and dogs. Shion tells me to carry at least one of his books so that he can hold the umbrella. I resist at first but give in and end up carrying two.

It's isn't a far walk but we had to walk slowly. I entered through the passenger door and crawled to the driver's seat dropping Shion's books in the process; Shion followed shortly after. Once the door is closed, I turned on the heater and backed out the parking lot.

"So what happened to your movie night with Safu?" I ask.

"Oh, um, well, we decided to cancel it." Shion answers.

"Why?" I ask.

I can see Shion's face getting a little red. "It's none of your business."

I laugh. "You don't have to get so defensive. I was just asking."

"I'm sorry." he sighs.

We reach my house shortly after.

"Let me go open the door and I'll come back for you." I say.

"Okay." Shion hands me his umbrella.

I go open the front door and come back to get Shion. He already has his books and backpack in his hands. Once inside, I turn on the lights and lead him to the living room.

"You're house is nice." He comments.

"Thank my mother." I say back.

Shion sits on the couch placing his books on the coffee table. I settle on making some soup to warm us up. My _Macbeth_ soup should do. I head towards the kitchen and start cooking.

"Smells good." Shion suddenly appears.

My reaction is minor but I still hope he didn't see it. "Thanks."

"What kind of soup is it?" he asks.

"_Macbeth_ soup." I say holding my arms bent over my head with my fingers like claws.

"What's in it?" Shion asks.

"Oh, you know; just your usual eyeball of newt, frog fingers, and batwings."

"What?" Shion now sounds surprised.

I laugh. "I'm kidding. There's some carrots, celery, and potatoes. I promise I didn't put anything weird in it."

Shion breathes a sigh of relief. I laugh again. He is simply too gullible.

After a few more minutes the soup is done and we're eating in the living room. It's starting to rain a bit harder now.

"This is absolutely delicious!" Shion compliments.

"Thanks." I say.

We eat in silence. It isn't awkward. It's almost pleasant. It really is different from Shion's constant chatter at lunch and I'm really grateful for that.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can go after me." I say while we were washing the dishes.

"Okay but I don't have an extra set of clothes." Shion says.

"I'll let you borrow some."

He nods and smiles. His smile has gotten less annoying now that I think about it.

I go upstairs. "Don't break anything." I call.

"I won't!" Shion calls back.

My shower is quick. I don't want to take too much time while Shion is downstairs doing God knows what. A speedy dry and change of clothes and I'm back downstairs. Shion is just sitting on the floor with a book in his lap.

"Shower's free." I say.

"Okay." Shion says turning around to face me.

"I didn't know you used glasses." I comment sitting on the couch.

"They're just reading glasses. My vision is a little bad because my eyes are red. The lack of color exposes my blood vessels to more sunlight than the average person." He explains.

"Oh."

He smiles and places his book down before going upstairs. I sigh and sink into the couch before I get up again to search for a change of clothes for Shion. I dig through one of the boxes my mother keeps of old clothes to donate to Goodwill. I knock on the bathroom before entering.

"Here Shion. I found you-"I start.

"Nezumi!" Shion gasps.

He is only in his boxers staring at himself in the mirror.

I take this as a chance to make fun of him. "So you like staring at yourself in mirror, eh?" I smirk.

"It's not that!" Shion yells.

"It sure looks like that way."

"Stop it!"

"Hm? Found yourself alluring? Think you're sexy?" I tease.

"Stop!" Shion clutches his ears trying to silence me out.

"I can still talk louder you know!"I yell taking a step towards him.

"Stop Nezumi!"

I stand back and rub my chin as if examining him. "Now that I think about it, you really are pretty sexy, especially with that red scar of yours'."

"Stop!"

"It's almost like a red snake. It's quite charming." I say in a low voice near his ear.

"Enough!" Shion pushes me back.

I'm ready to jump at him and give him a piece of my mind when I see he is close to tears.

"Shion?" I ask.

"You think I like this? That I choose this?" he is angry and screaming with every ounce of his rage.

"Shion, wait-"I take a step forward.

"No! You wait!" he points a finger at me. "I hate this! My eyes, my hair, and especially my scar! I look like an absolute freak! Sometimes I wish I would have died!"

His last statement hits me. He would rather be dead. "You're an idiot!" I yell at him.

"What?"

"You heard me! There are so many kids and families out there who aren't as lucky as you, who have lost people they loved! How do you think you're mother and Safu would feel if they heard you say that? You're mother quit her job so that she could take care of you! Safu missed so many days of school that they almost held her back! You should wear that scar like a medal! It's fucking proof that you fucking survived!"

Shion looks away. I could see that he is crying though. He should be. He should ashamed of what he said.

"Shion, look at me." I say in a much softer voice than before.

He shakes his head no. I grab his chin between my forefinger and thumb and force his face upward.

"Open your eyes." I command.

After a few seconds, he does what I said. It's the first time I notice how red his eyes really are.

"Don't be ashamed of how you look." I say in a stern but soft tone. "You are lucky to be alive and should love yourself. How do you expect anyone to love you if you can't even love yourself? You're beautiful and I mean it. Treasure yourself more."

He gives a small nod. I let go of him and place the clothes I brought him in his hands. I leave without another word. I feel ten pounds heavier as I walk back downstairs. Shion is just so exhausting. I sink into the sofa the moment I sit down and sigh. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

After I don't know how long, Shion appears. He still looks a little shaken up.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"For what?" I ask.

"You're right. I shouldn't say such stupid things. If my mother or Safu heard, it would break their hearts. From now on I'm going to be thankful because I'm alive."

I give him a small smile. Finally he is talking sense. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry for teasing you. I guess I took a bit too far."

"It's fine. You told me I'm beautiful and that made me happy." He smiles widely.

I stop in my tracks. Out of everything I yelled at him he has to bring that up.

For the rest of the night, we do nothing exciting other than playing a few card games and watching late night television shows. Shion seems to be enjoying himself. He smiles and laughs a lot and he doesn't fail to give a reaction when I tease him.

When I turn to place our cups in the kitchen sink and come back, he is already asleep on the couch like a little kid. I check the clock on the wall and see that it is a little past twelve.

"What a kid." I murmur to myself.

I get a blanket out of the hall closet and throw it over Shion. He cuddles right into when he is fully covered. Almost cute. I turn off most of the lights before sitting back in the recliner. I stare into the darkness of my house. It's familiar and safe but it feels a bit off because Shion is here. I can hear his breathing, soft and even, as he sleeps.

Shion. He is just so frustrating and complicated. I understand how he can feel different, feel ugly, but to say you rather be dead is just unacceptable. After our fight, he apologizes and continues as if nothing has happened. He acted as if I haven't screamed at him. And before that, he said me calling him beautiful made him happy. Why did I say that? Did I really find Shion beautiful? I really don't have a preference when it comes to someone I like; if I like you, I like you. Did I like Shion? I really did think his features were alluring; his white hair, red eyes, and that snake of a scar.

I sigh and close my eyes. I need to get him out of my head.


End file.
